Complexity Marry
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: Naruto telah menikah dengan Sakura. Disaat Naruto tengah berusaha mencintai istrinya sesuai janjinya. Sasuke datang menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. Akankah Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya, atau Naruto lebih memilih bersama Sakura?


**Hai-hai minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Qynt, tapi kali ini**** nggak bareng Hyu, ini fic buatan Qynt sendiri lho. Terus ini multy chapter.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NaruSasuSaku (yang lain nyusul).**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Humor**

**Warning : AU, BL, cinta segitiga, OOC, tanpa pemakaian EYD, Mpreg. dll, dsb.**

**Disclaim : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto, Qynt cuman pinjem charanya bentar.**

**Summary : Naruto sudah menikah dengan Sakura. Disaat Naruto tengah berusaha untuk mencintai istrinya sesuai janjinya, Sasuke datang untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Akankah Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan Naruto seperti yang diinginkannya, atau malah Naruto memilih Sakura? **

**Qynt nggak tau kenapa Qynt bisa bikin fic kayak gini. Mana Mpreg lagi, Qynt terpaksa nggak ngegunain semua ilmu Qynt soal anatomi tubuh manusia. Tapi gimana dong, ini ide dah diem di otak lama banget, ntar Qynt pusing lagi kalau nggak diketik.**

**Happy reading, minna-san.**

**COMPLEXITY MARRY**

**CHAPTER 1**

**14 Februari 2010**

**Naruto's mind though**

Valentine's day, hari kasih sayang, what a beautiful day, nggak ada yang lebih indah dibanding hari ini, yup tentu saja, selain dekorasi yang penuh hati dimana-mana, pasangan kekasih ataupun keluarga dan tak terkecuali para sahabat, menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mereka kepada orang lain. Coklat dimana-mana, bunga mawar, bahkan hadiahnya saja bisa mengalahkan pembelian saat musim natal.

Buatku selain hari ini merupakan day off dari apapun pekerjaanku, tentu saja hari ini merupakan hari yang aku nanti-nantikan. Bagaimana tidak, di hari valentine ini aku, Naruto Namikaze akan menikah dengan Sakura Haruno. Wanita cantik yang super tangguh, meski pernikahan ini sudah direncanakan oleh orang tua kami, toh akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak wanita ini, meski warna rambutnya agak nyentrik, pink, justru itu daya tariknya, dari luar terlihat seperti wanita lemah yang tak berdaya, tapi aslinya…mengerikan, bahkan aku masih tak sanggup menatapnya klo dia sedang marah, menyeramkan.

"Naruto, kita harus sampai di gereja 10menit lagi, ck…merepotkan."

"Kau kenapa Shika, kau seperti nenek-nenek tua pemarah jika seperti itu."

"Gara-gara kau paksa aku buat jadi best-menmu tidurku berkurang, aku sama sekali tak punya waktu luang bersantai, selama dua bulan ini kau membuatku serasa budak Naruto, dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa juga aku langsung setuju padamu untuk menjadikan aku menjadi best-menmu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak jurus mata memohonku Shika."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Lucu juga melihat Shikamaru memasang muka sebal seperti itu. Sempat kasihan juga sih, tapi itu bagian asiknya, siapa yang mau melewatkan momen dimana seorang Shikamaru Nara kehilangan pengendalian dirinya, marah-marah secara tak jelas, ataupun hampir terjatuh dari atas anak tangga karena sangat mengantuk, terdengar kejam mungkin, tapi ekspresi Shikamaru saat itu benar-benar sulit untuk dilewatkan.

Dengan cepat aku keluar dari hotel menuju gereja tempat kami melangsungkan pernikahan, ya hotel, kami memang sengaja melangsungkan pernikahan ditempat yang agak jauh dari tempat kami, lebih tepatnya jauh dari Jepang. Dan tak berapa lama, aku dan Shikamaru keluar dari mobil, meski musim dingin belum sepenuhnya lewat tak kusangka rasanya masih sedingin ini.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di gereja St. Nicholas, terasa benar nuansa pernikahannya, meski tatanan ruangannya tak berlebihan, tapi semuanya terlihat sempurna, terlihat pas ditempatnya, aku memang tak salah memilih Shikamaru yang menangani semua urusan pernikahanku. Sebenarnya kalau bisa memilih, aku sendiri saja yang mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaanku seolah tak mau aku istirahat saja untuk beberapa hari, jadinya Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino yang mengurus semuanya, bahkan dalam urusan fitting baju, aku tidak bisa datang karena sedang rapat dengan para clien, gaun yang akan dipakai Sakura seperti apa yah? Apa dia akan terlihat cantik, kenapa aku jadi nervous seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya yang terlihat nervous bukan aku saja, di kursi depan pas didepan altar, sudah ada kaa-san, tou-san, kakek Jiraiya, nenek Tsunade, kak Shizune, padahal aku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, jelas sekali kalau mereka sangat tidak tenang menghadapi pernikahan ku. Di sisi lain terlihat juga teman-teman Sakura dan juga nenek Sakura, yah orang tua Sakura sudah tidak ada jadinya, hanya neneknya saja yang hadir. Sisanya adalah para jemaat gereja, aku memang sengaja tidak ingin pernikahanku dan Sakura dihadiri oleh banyak orang, apalagi kalau sampai rekan bisnis tou-san hadir, menyebalkan.

"Ayo Naruto kita menuju altar, mempelai perempuanmu sedang menuju kemari." Lagi-lagi pikiranku diganggu oleh Shikamaru, dengan segera aku mengikuti Shikamaru, padahal gereja ini memakai penghangat ruangan tapi kenapa aku merasa kedinginan, aneh.

Semua sudah pada tempatnya, father sudah ada di depan altar siap dengan jubah hitamnya, para anggota paduan suara sudah siap di tempatnya. Shikamaru berada di belakangku masih terus saja menguap.

"Tenang saja Naruto, semua pasti berjalan dengan lancar."

"Thanks Shika." Meski Shikamaru sering terlihat malas dan tak berguna, tapi dia selalu bisa membuatku terhibur.

Dan akhirnya pintu utama gereja terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita yang mengenakan wedding dress dan bembawa seikat bouquet mawar putih, rambutnya disanggul rapi dan ada hiasan perak di kepalanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, wanita cantik yang sebentar lagi menjadi istriku. Demi Tuhan yang pernah disembah oleh semua ras manusia, dia sungguh cantik, tak kusangka Sakura yang biasanya cantik, sekarang menjadi jauh lebih cantik. Seperti ratu peri yang ada di negri dongeng yang dulu pernah diceritakan oleh kaa-san waktu aku kecil. Jalanyapun juga terlihat anggun, sungguh beruntung aku menjadi pendampingmu Sakura, sepertinya tidak akan sulit untukku belajar mencintaimu.

Begitu Sakura berdiri di sampingku, ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang terlihat begitu cantik, aroma tubuhnyapun juga begitu harum. Oke tahan Naruto, dia akan menjadi istrimu, jangan sampai kau menyerangnya disaat upacara tengah berlangsung, ya ampun Sakura dan kaupun tidak membantuku, wajah meronamu semakin membuatku kehabisan kesabaran, dan lagi Tuhan, aku memang bukan hamba yang baik tapi KENAPA UPACARA PERNIKAHAN INI BEGITU LAMA, ayolah aku janji akan lebih giat pergi kegereja kalau Engkau mempersingkat waktu. Tapi sayangnya doaku tidak terkabul, dan aku harus menunggu. Dan akhirnya.

"Apakah anda, Naruto Namikaze, bersedia menjadikan Sakura Haruno menjadi istri anda?"

"Iya, saya bersedia."

"Akan selalu bersamanya, baik suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin. Menghargainya sepenuh hati, dan selalu menyayanginya?"

"Iya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda, Sakura Haruno, bersedia menjadikan Naruto Namikaze menjadi suami anda?"

"I-iya, s-saya bersedia."

"Akan selalu bersamanya, baik suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin. Menghargainya sepenuh hati, dan selalu menyayanginya?"

"Iya, s-saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri, pernikahan ini telah disahkan oleh gereja, diamini oleh jemaat, dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kalian. Apakah kalian mempunyai benda untuk menjadikan simbol keterikatan kalian?" Dan Ino berdiri didepan aku dan Sakura, membawa sebuah sebuah keranjang kecil yang ternyata isinya cincin pernikahanku. Dan setelah kami memakai cincin ini. Akhirnya.

"You may kiss your bride."

Aku pegang tangan Sakura lembut, dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Sakura yang semakin merah, dan...

"TUNGGU." Ada apa, aku melihat kaa-san sedang mencari sesuatu, ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah kaa-san ku sendiri.

"Aku sudah menemukan kameraku, sekarang kau boleh mencium Sakura, Naruto." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ulah kaa-sanku ini, pendeta menatap ku dan tersenyum, mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"You may kiss your bride." Lagi aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Sakura...

"BRRUGHH. PRAANG." Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benda jatuh dan suara benda pecah, ada apa lagi sekarang.

"MAAF, SILAHKAN DILANJUTKAN." Ternyata seorang petugas kebersihan menjatuhkan penyangga beserta pot bunganya dari lantai dua, secara sengaja, dan aku akan menuntutnya nanti. Aku mengambil nafas secara perlahan dan melajutkan kegiatanku dan Sakura. Belum juga aku mendekatkan wajahku, sudah ada suara yang mengganggu lagi.

"Tunggu Naruto."

"Iya Sakura, ada apa?" Sekuat tenaga aku tersenyum, ayolah aku hanya meminta satu ciuman romantis, apa itu terlalu sulit.

"Ada bulu mata di pipimu, nah sudah." Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ada ulat bulu di wajahku, aku berteriak frustasi dalam otakku. Okay Naruto fokus. Aku mulai menarik nafas entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dan memulai kegiatan yang selalu terganggu sejak tadi. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil menyentuh bibir Sakura, sesuatu yang berat jatuh menimpaku, dan ternyata adalah sekarung beras, pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan petugas kebersihan tadi.

"MAAF."

Tapi belum sempat aku bereaksi, aku limbung dan tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC.**

**Gimana minna-san, suka nggak sama fic buatan Qynt. Ini multychap pertama Qynt lho. Semoga minna-san suka.**

**Klo suka, review ya minna-san.**

**O, iya, mau ngucapin arigatou ghosaimashita, buat Yuu-chan,(nyari Yuu-chan terus meluk-meluk sampai Yuu-chan sesak nafas)**

**H: Hoi, ngapain lo gangu junior gw, singkirin tangan lo!**

**Q: Eh, ada Hyu, Qynt kan cuman mau berterima kasih sama Yuu-chan, soalnya Yuu-chan dah bantu Qynt bikin fict ini****.(makin peluk Yuu-chan)**

**H: (kepala Qynt, di getok pakai piring) Yuu itu junior gw, klo lo ganggu dia lagi, lo bakal gw iket di tiang bendera.(terus Hyu ngajak Yuu-chan pergi)**

**Q: Yuu-chan, jangan tinggalkan daku.(****nangis guling-guling). Yuu-chan.**

**Okay, minna-san jangan lupa review.**

**Qynt**


End file.
